


Magic Touch

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blake gets a massage from her partner and Yang is very, very gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Team RWBY stumbled their way into the dorm room amid pained groans and gasps. Practice missions in the forest were becoming all too frequent now that they were in their second year at Beacon, and it had been a painful three days out in the wilderness with nothing but each other and Grimm for company.

“I don’t know about you three, but I need a shower,” Weiss declared, slowly trudging in the direction of the bathroom. Ruby gave a noise of agreement, following in her partner’s footsteps, red cape trailing behind her like a red flag of surrender.

With a sigh, Yang rolled her shoulders back until they let out a loud pop, making her groan happily. Unlike the others, her semblance gave her an extra edge over the pain taken from getting beaten on, so she was feeling a bit sore, but still fine. “Man, I wanted first dibs on the shower… Jerks.”

Off to the side, Blake let out a grunt. Quickly turning her head, Yang’s eyes widened when she saw her partner grimacing as she rubbed her side. “You okay, Blakey?”

“Fine. Just.. ugh.. That tree did a number on my back..”

“Ohh…” Yang nodded in understanding. During the fight, an Ursa had caught Blake unaware and had sent her flying into a rather large tree. Yang, angry at the Ursa and herself for allowing Blake to get hurt, had made short work of the Grimm before rushing to Blake’s side. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Yang’s eyebrows knitted together with worry as she watched Blake gingerly make her way over to her bed, the faunus having to use both hands to even climb onto the mattress. Even from where she was standing, Yang could see the way Blake’s body trembled, ears pinched shut and ears pulled flat against her scalp.

“Doesn’t look fine to me…” she murmured, moving to stand at the side of Blake’s bed.

“Well it’s not like you can help,” Blake grumbled. “I’ve had worse, I’ll live.”

“Maybe I can though?”

One amber eye opened to stare at her balefully. “And how would you do that?”

Fidgeting, Yang shifted from foot to foot. She had a way to help Blake, but the giant torch that she held for the faunus would probably make things awkward. The safest thing to do would be to not say anything, but seeing the pain that flickered across Blake’s face had her opening her mouth. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

“A massage?” Blake repeated. Both eyes were open now, her gaze trained on Yang’s rapidly reddening face.

“Y-yeah! Get rid of the soreness and make you feel better.” Well, she was committed now. Wiggling her fingers, she gave Blake a bright smile, hoping to hide the panic in her eyes. “Let my magic touch cure you of your pain.” Yang grinned as she was rewarded with Blake snorting into the pillow.

“Let’s see your ‘magic touch’ then.” The sarcasm was thick in Blake’s voice, but the brunette still scooted over so that Yang could climb up, so she counted that as a win. When she did sit down beside Blake, the girl rolled her eyes. “C'mon Yang, I don’t bite. It’ll be more comfortable for you if you get on top.”

“O-On top?” Her face went red. “Are you s-sure?”

The small scoff and vague flap of Blake’s hand signalled a yes, so Yang did as she was told and moved so that she was straddling Blake’s upper thighs. Underneath her, Blake shifted, fingers tucking under the hem of her shirt before yanking it over her head. The sight of Blake’s back, bare except for the black straps of her bra, had Yang biting her lip.

Fuck, she was so gay..

Leaning forward, shaky hands rested on the small of Blake’s back. Yang inhaled, then exhaled, before beginning, starting with Blake’s lower back and working her way up. The noises that came out of Blake’s mouth as she worked were nothing short of criminal, especially once Yang began to use her semblance to heat up her touch just enough to feel nice. Small hisses of pain, moans of pleasure, and sighs as the knots gave way under Yang’s touch were all doing their best to turn Yang into a flustered mess. By the time Yang was finishing up with Blake’s shoulders, she could only pray that Blake couldn’t tell how turned on she was.

With a final pat to Blake’s back, Yang scrambled off of her partner and gave her a shaky grin as she stood beside the bed. The bra had come undone some time ago and now, as Blake pushed herself up with one hand while her free arm covered her chest, Yang had to fight the urge to stare.

“Thanks Yang, I guess you really do have magic fingers.” Blake’s voice was low, the faint rumble of a purr in it. “I feel great.”

A squeak from the right had both girls turning their heads towards the bathroom door. In the doorway stood Ruby, face red and hands covering her eyes. “Oh gross! I didn’t need to hear that! Yang, eww!” Behind her stood Weiss, who was staring at them both like they had just sprouted wings.

Spluttering, Yang shook her head wildly, waving her arms in front of her. “I-What-no! I didn’t- I just- Ruby!”

“She gave me a massage,” Blake said. Yang was incredibly jealous of how cool and calm her partner was, especially when Yang herself was practically dying of embarrassment.

“Righhhttt, massage.” Ruby eyed them both suspiciously.

Yang coughed. “I’m just gonna go… shower now.” She scurried past Ruby and Weiss into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She did need a shower after all.

Preferably a cold one.


End file.
